Intrusion nocturne
by Nanthana14
Summary: A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette tranquillité.
1. Chapter 1

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Manoir****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi comme ses environs. Il était deux heures du matin et il était peu courant, de toute manière, que Lara donne des fêtes comme le faisait habituellement la petite aristocratie britannique, ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Par moment, elle s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'éléments en vue d'une prochaine mission, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était sombre et éteint.

Cependant, des silhouettes en noir se rapprochèrent de la bâtisse de la manière la plus furtive possible. L'une d'entre elle découpa le carreau d'une fenêtre et les groupe pénétra dans le manoir sans qu'aucune des alarmes ne se déclenchent.

...

Dans son lit à l'étage, Lara ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Depuis que sa vie était devenue celle d'une pilleuse de tombe de renommée internationale beaucoup de chose avaient changé, à commencer par son sommeil. Lara dormait d'une oreille, et malgré leur discrétion, elle venait de percevoir l'intrusion de ces hommes dans sa demeure.

Elle laissa échapper un léger juron et se redressa avant de se tourner vers l'autre côté du lit. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux presque rasé dormait à plat ventre sur l'oreiller, totalement ignorant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le secoua sans ménagement et obtint un grognement agacé avant qu'il n'entrouvre enfin les yeux. Lara en profita pour le réveiller totalement de manière un peu brutale.

\- Jim ! Debout !

\- Lara ? Marmonna l'homme toujours à moitié endormi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous avons de la visite, lui répliqua cette dernière en glissant une main sous son oreiller pour récupérer un magnum avant de se lever du lit

Le dénommé Jim fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour, observant sa conquête vérifier l'état de son chargeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et où tu vas avec ça ?

Lara posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire et se leva discrètement du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Doucement, elle l'entrouvrit et glissa un œil dans le couloir. Assez rapidement et grâce au reflet de la Lune à travers les fenêtres qu'elle ne fermait jamais, elle repéra cinq silhouettes, équipées comme des commandos. Les hommes traversèrent le hall sans un bruit avant de prendre doucement l'escalier et de se diriger vers sa… chambre ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Ils ne venaient pas de prendre d'assaut le manoir pour accéder à sa bibliothèque ou à sa salle aux trésors ! Ils venaient pour elle ! Lara sursauta et se retourna pour prévenir son compagnon que le danger était réel.

\- Dépêche-toi Jim ! Ils viennent dans cette direction et…

Lara n'eut pas le temps de finir de sa phrase. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la lumière bleue d'un arc électrique avant que le tazer ne la touche dans le cou. Elle glapit de surprise et son corps fut pris de spasmes avant qu'elle s'écroule lourdement aux pieds de Jim. L'homme se pencha et lui en donna une deuxième décharge pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien inconsciente avant de lui prendre son arme et d'ouvrir le porte de la chambre aux hommes qui arrivaient. Il les gratifia d'un sourire avant de changer de ton.

\- Vous savez qu'elle vous avait repéré.

\- Nous avons pourtant fait le plus discret possible comme nous l'avions convenu.

\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas assez ! Rugit Jim en se dirigeant vers la chaise pour récupérer ses vêtements. Passez-lui les entraves et ne traînons pas ici. Ce coup de tazer ne la gardera pas inconsciente pendant des heures !

L'homme qui dirigeait le commando hocha la tête et se baissa, passant des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles de Lara, toujours inconsciente et à leur merci.

\- Bien, acquiesça Jim avec un sourire satisfait pendant qu'il bouclait sa chemise. L'avion est prêt ?

\- Oui, Mr Graham.

\- Alors emballez le paquet et en route pour le Mexique.


	2. Chapter 2

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Lara grogna doucement. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle sentait des tressaillements sous sa joue et son corps, comme si… Elle était dans quelque chose qui roulait ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et tenta de redresser la tête. L'endroit était confiné, étroit, et une roue de secours lui compressait les côtes.

\- Génial ! J'ai toujours aimé voyager dans le coffre d'une voiture, maugréa-t-elle en tirant sur ses bras.

Toutefois, ses grognements devinrent rapidement de la frustration. Ses ravisseurs l'avait solidement menotté et elle ne pouvait bouger ni les mains, ni les pieds comme elle le voulait. Pour se sortir de là, elle allait devoir attendre qu'ils se décident à la sortir de cette bagnole. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'elle appréciait. Lara aimait être celle qui avait les cartes en main et là, elle s'était laissé tromper comme une bleusaille. Elle aurait dû comprendre que ce type était trop charmant, trop charmeur pour être honnête. Quand elle sortirait d'ici, elle allait lui faire avaler son tazer !

La jeune femme fut donc obligé de prendre son mal en patience, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs. Elle perçut la circulation, les moteurs et un autre bruit caractéristique qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Un avion ? Ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport ?

...

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Des bruits de pas firent le tour du véhicule et le coffre s'ouvrit. Il faisait encore nuit, mais ils l'éclairèrent avec leurs lampes torches avant de l'agripper pour la faire sortir. Lara grogna et Jim se planta devant elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Désolé pour le transport, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

\- Détache-moi et je vais te montrer, lui répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Oui… Enfin, pas tout de suite, ricana Jim en se tournant vers les autres hommes avec lui.

\- Montez-là dans l'avion.

\- Non ! S'exclama Lara quand ils l'agrippèrent. Je vous interdis de me toucher !

Mais, ses menottes l'empêchèrent de se débattre et sans ménagement, ils la montèrent dans un jet qui les attendait. L'un des type la poussa sur un fauteuil pendant que la porte de l'avion se fermait et que Jim passa la tête dans le cockpit pour indiquer au pilote qu'ils pouvaient décoller.

Lara plissa des yeux, contrariée, mais aussi intriguée par ce qui allait se passer. Elle décida donc d'attendre, ne faisant rien pendant toutes les opérations de décollage. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment d'agir. Il n'était jamais bon d'ouvrir le feu en plein vol. Elle décida de ronger son frein, adressant un regard noir à cet homme à qui elle s'était ouverte et qui l'avait trahi sans un scrupule pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Une fois que l'appareil eu atteint son altitude de croisière, Jim Graham se retourna vers l'un de ses hommes, lui ordonnant de lui retirer ses menottes en lui tendant la clé. L'homme grommela, mais s'exécuta. Il se baissa donc pour défaire les menottes qui retenaient les pieds de la jeune femme, mais n'eut pas le temps de défaire les autres. Toujours aussi énervée, Lara se défoula en lui passant un coup de pied qui le prit au menton et l'étala de tout son long sur le sol. L'homme, assommé ne se releva pas et les autres types sortirent leur arme pour la braquer pendant que la jeune femme leur adressa un sourire.

\- Désolée ! Un réflexe, j'avais vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

Graham les calma d'un geste de la main et se leva en soupirant. Il se leva pour ramasser les clés pendant que deux types s'occupaient de leur compagnon.

\- Soit assez compréhensive pour ne pas me frapper.

Lara lui adressa un regard noir et se laissa faire, contente de se débarrasser de ses menottes. Elle se massa les poignets et réceptionna un sac que lui lança Graham sur les genoux.

\- Les toilettes sont au fond de la cabine. Je ne compte pas te promener en chemise de nuit alors j'ai t'a emballé quelques fringues plus pratiques. Va te changer !

Lara le foudroya du regard, mais se leva de son fauteuil. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'appareil. L'un de ses hommes se pencha vers Graham.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pour retrouver ce que tout le monde pense impossible, elle reste la meilleure… Il faut juste ne pas oublier que c'est un cobra et que nous devons rester les charmeurs de serpents.


	3. Chapter 3

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Lara sortit des toilettes de l'avion. Elle portait un pantalon de toile beige, des chaussures de randonnées montantes et un t-shirt bleu pâle.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, lui répondit Jim en souriant.

La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui et le regarda avec un air sombre tout en croisant les bras.

\- Il manque le principal. Je n'ai pas d'armes.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

\- L'expérience m'a montré que c'était pourtant souvent le cas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Brown et ses hommes sont là pour ça.

Lara tourna la tête. L'homme qu'elle avait assommé d'un coup de talon était assis sur un fauteuil. Il se massait la mâchoire et il lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Faudra qu'ils s'améliorent alors.

Jim émit un léger rire et se renversa sur son fauteuil.

\- Nous parlerons de leurs compétences plus tard, tu veux bien ?

\- Parfait ! Où allons-nous ?

\- Au Mexique !

\- Charmant pays. Un raison particulière ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'île de Bermeja ?

\- Bermeja ? L'île fantôme ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Eh bien, elle serait censée se trouver dans l'océan Atlantique, dans le Golfe du Mexique, marquant la séparation entre le Mexique et les États-Unis. C'est une toute petite pile corallienne qui était redoutée par les navigateurs. Au XVIe siècle, elle a servi à déterminer la frontière maritime entre les deux pays.

\- Bien… Continue.

Lara soupira, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était en train de titiller sa curiosité. Alors, malgré sa situation inconfortable, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire.

\- Bermeja est apparue pour la première fois sur les cartes comme un simple point dans la mer. Son existence fut attestée dès 1864 sur la _Carta Etnográfica de México**[1]**._ Plusieurs agences fédérales des États-Unis, dont la CIA, ont rapporté son existence. D'ailleurs, sa présence géographique s'est maintenue jusqu'en 1946 dans un ouvrage édité par le gouvernement mexicain. Le problème sur sa « disparition » a été mis en lumière en 1997. C'est une jolie île fantôme !

\- Tu oublies le principal, Lara. A la fin des années 1990, aux environs de ce récif corallien, les compagnies pétrolières ont découvert un gisement pétrolier qui serait l'un des plus importants au monde.

\- Je sais. On parle de 22 milliards de barils brut.

\- Oui… Joli prise tu ne penses pas ? Surtout que l'île cessa d'être visible alors que le Mexique négociait avec les Etats-Unis pour reprendre la délimitation de la frontière maritime entre les deux pays. Aussitôt, ils ont envoyé un navire sur place pour vérifier l'existence de l'île, mais la capitaine du navire malgré une inspection minutieuse de la zone n'a rien trouvé comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- C'est une possibilité. Au final, il peut s'agir d'une probable erreur de cartographie. Elles sont fréquentes dans l'histoire des explorations. Certaines iles ont été porté disparues ou découvertes plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, avant des vérifications sérieuses et définitives.

\- Je sais… Mais l'absence de cette île a donné 40% de cette zone et de son pétrole aux Etats-Unis.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu crois à cette théorie selon laquelle, l'île aurait été dynamitée par les Etats-Unis, ce qui expliquerait que les cartes de la CIA aient disparues des archives.

\- Lara, tu as vu bien plus étrange au cours de tes expéditions.

\- Ecoute. Ils ont vérifié le carnet de bord du capitaine Nestor Yee Amador. En 2008, les sénateurs du Parti d'action nationale ont demandé au gouvernement des « explications » sur la disparition de l'île. Alberto Coppola a mentionné cette idée de disparition provoquée en disant que Bermeja serait toujours présente à quarante ou cinquante mètres sous la surface de la mer. En 2009, trois expéditions, dont l'une pour le Parlement mexicain, ont conclu qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'île à cet emplacement, ni dans les parages : le fond de la mer se trouve à près de 1 500 m sous la surface et il est plat. C'est une erreur de cartographie !

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Le parlementaire mexicain qui demandait des comptes est mort dans un étrange accident de la route et, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- D'accord, dit Lara en se penchant à la renverse sur son siège. Explique-moi.

\- Toi et moi Lara, nous savons qu'il existe des portails…

* * *

[1] Carte Ethnographique du Mexique.


	4. Chapter 4

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer totalement d'elle.

\- Un portail ? Tu veux nous refaire le coup du Triangle des Bermudes ? Tu as perdu la tête !

\- Non Lara. Une île qui apparaît et qui disparait, ce n'est pas anodin. Il se cache quelque chose là-bas et les boussoles s'affolent dés qu'on s'approche de la zone.

\- Oui, mais un portail ? Tu as perdu l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ça te paraît plus dingue qu'une base secrète du Nevada remplie d'aliens ?

\- En l'occurrence oui.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Jim Graham se redressa et traversa le cockpit. Il ouvrit une mallette et attrapa un tube d'où il sortit une carte ancienne qui vint déposer sous le nez de la pilleuse de tombe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Où tu as trouvé cette carte ? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le papier.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, observe juste l'emplacement de Bermeja. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Lara plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les caractères avant de redresser la tête.

\- Porte d'or.

\- Tout à fait. Tu vois que c'est une porte !

\- C'est peut-être une porte, mais c'est totalement ridicule. En plus, je ne cherche pas de pétrole.

\- Mais moi je m'en moque de leur pétrole, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu viens de le lire toi-même. On parle de Porte d'Or. C'est un passage vers l'une des 9 Cités d'Or mondiales ! J'en suis sûre. Toutes ne sont pas sur le continent américain !

\- Les cités d'or ! De mieux en mieux.

\- Lara…

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as jugé bon de me tazer ! Il est hors de questions que je me lance dans cette folie. Tu as totalement perdu la tête ! Cela me fait de la peine pour toi, tu sais.

\- Oui, je t'ai fais enlevé parce que je savais très bien que tu allais me donner ce genre de réponses, mais tu sais Lara, je sais aussi que tu vas m'aider à trouver cette porte et de ton plein gré.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Comme tous les hommes tu es bien présomptueux.

\- Non, je te connais depuis quelques jours seulement, mais je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner les gens.

\- Abandonner les gens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu es la première pilleuse de tombes que je suis venu chercher ? Tu es plus difficile que les autres à convaincre, tu ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, mais pour le jeu. Alors j'ai commencé par quelqu'un de plus simple à convaincre.

La jeune femme se tendit, un étrange frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Elle n'aimait ni son ton, ni ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- J'ai envoyé une première équipe sur place il y a un mois. Le temps que je les rejoigne tout avait dérapé. J'ai retrouvé mes hommes réduits en cendres à l'état de squelettes sur leur bateau… Un seul avait survécu. Il m'a parlé de démons et de portail avant de mourir.

\- Raison de plus, maugréa Lara en prenant un air renfrogné.

\- Quand la porte s'est ouverte, le pilleur de tombes est passé de l'autre côté, mais il n'est jamais revenu au bateau. Il est toujours coincé sur l'île dimensionnelle.

Lara se tendit. Elle n'allait pas aimer la fin de cette histoire.

\- Qui as-tu sacrifié pour cette folie ? Demanda-t-elle mâchoire crispée.

\- Quelqu'un qui va sûrement te donner envie de m'aider.

\- Assez de mystères Jim.

\- Alex West, répondit Graham avec un grand sourire.

Le sursaut que fit Lara sur son fauteuil ne le trompa pas. Il venait de gagner toute son attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Après le sursaut, ce fut le regard sombre qu'elle adressa à Graham qui le renseigna sur l'état d'esprit de sa partenaire forcée. Il lui sourit et Lara se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'elle comptait West parmi ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était ni Bryce, ni Hilary. Ils s'étaient même affrontés plus d'une fois, mais il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Elle ne pouvait le nier qu'il l'agaçait la plupart du temps, mais qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'imaginer en train de se faire tuer ou pire par des ennemis encore difficilement identifiables.

Graham nota le trouble de la jeune femme et sourit. Il savait qu'il venait de la faire passer outre ses réticences.

\- Je vois que nous allons nous associer au final.

Lara lui adressa un regard sombre et croisa les bras avant de se laisser basculer dans son fauteuil.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

\- Cela me va.

\- Je veux mes armes.

Graham tiqua et Lara prit un air encore plus sombre.

\- Sans armes, je ne tente pas l'aventure. A prendre ou à laisser. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

OoooO

Le bateau filait vers le large dans un silence presque mortel. Debout à la proue du yacht, Lara les bras croisés, observait l'horizon. La jeune femme n'en était pas à sa première affaire « étrange », mais là c'en était presque trop ! Une île qui apparaît et disparaît, une porte dimensionnelle, des êtres étranges et l'accès à l'une des Cités d'Or. Tout cela lui sembla tellement irréel. Comment est-ce que West, largement plus pragmatique qu'elle avait pu se laisser embarquer dans toute cette histoire ! C'était idiot… Bon, même si son goût pour l'argent dépassait de beaucoup le sien… Ceci expliquant peut-être cela.

Perdues dans ses pensées, Lara fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Graham qui lui sourit avant de lui tendre un holster avec deux magnums.

\- Si tu me jures de ne pas m'en mettre une entre les deux yeux.

\- Pas avant d'avoir sorti West de là, lui répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton si franc, que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Lara prit le holster et le boucla autour de sa taille et de ses cuisses. Décidément, il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle portait ses armes qu'elle ne se sentait pas totalement démunie. D'un geste souple, elle testa s'il était bien réglé en dégainant ses pistolets, les braquant sur le front de Graham qui fit de son mieux pour rester stoïque. Il s'autorisa même un léger sourire.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé West.

Lara ne bougea pas tout de suite, continuant de le braquer sans dire un mot, avant de les rengainer d'un geste souple et de demander, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il nous faut combien de temps pour arriver sur la zone ?

\- Nous y sommes presque, lui répliqua Jim Graham en sortant une boussole de sa poche.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, observant les mercenaires que ce dernier avaient embauchés pour l'extraire de chez elle et le suivre dans cette aventure.

\- Tu leur as dit qu'ils ne rentreront pas ?

\- Tu comptes les tuer eux aussi une fois que tu as récupéré West ?

\- Non, mais je sais que s'il y a vraiment quelque chose là-bas, ils n'en reviendront pas.

\- J'aime vraiment cette emphase mélodramatique, mais j'ai pris une assurance pour éviter ça.

\- Une assurance ?

\- Oui, toi ! Lui répliqua Graham avant d'ouvrir la boussole.

Il la plaça entre lui et la jeune femme et se mit à décompter.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Avant même qu'il ne prononce « zéro », l'aiguille de la boussole s'agita dans tous les sens, tournant sur elle-même à grande vitesse. Lara fronça les sourcils et Graham murmura avec un frisson d'excitation.

\- Alors… Redis-moi encore qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial dans cette zone ?


	6. Chapter 6

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

Lara observa la boussole qui s'affolait. Elle soupira et lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

\- D'accord, je veux bien admettre qu'il se passe des choses étranges. Mais si cette île est une porte qui joue à cache-cache comment on l'ouvre ? Je pense qu'il faudra un peu plus qu'un simple « sésame ouvre-toi ! »

La jeune femme venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que la mère devint subitement plus agitée. Des vagues se formèrent autour d'eux et les hommes de Brown attrapèrent tous leurs armes. Les mercenaires avaient encore en mémoire la découverte des corps calcinés de la première équipe et ils n'avaient nullement envie d'être les prochaines victimes.

Même Lara, dans un reflexe qu'elle ne contrôlait pas totalement, fit glisser ses mains à ses holsters. En fait à part Jim, dont la joie était visible, personne n'avait très envie de vivre ce qui allait se passer. Le bateau tangua dangereusement et elle s'agrippa d'une main au bastingage. A ses côtés, Jim frémit d'excitation.

\- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Magnifique ! Ronchonna Lara. Comment ça se fait que ça se passe aussi vite ?

\- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, je crois que j'ai une clé.

\- Une clé ?

Pour toute réponse, Graham sortit un talisman sculpté de sa poche. Il portait des symboles précolombiens et il le brandit sous le nez de Lara.

\- Le survivant m'a dit que les démons n'acceptaient pas que quelque chose sorte de l'île, mais voilà, ils ont oublié de tout ramasser derrière eux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est parce que tu as ce truc que tout est en train de s'agiter.

\- Précisément.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Lara en tirant ses armes du holster au moment où un grand flash lumineux les aveuglèrent.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières pour tenter de discerner ce qui était en train de se passer et là, devant elle, Lara distingua la forme étroite et rocheuse d'une île en train de se dessiner.

\- C'est pas croyable. Il avait raison.

La lumière aveuglante se dissipa et tout le monde put enfin se redresser. Jim garda son sourire pendant que tout le monde sembla plus circonspect. L'île était là, devant eux à seulement deux cents mètres du navire immobile. Aucun des hommes à bord ne bougea d'un cil. Tous attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

Lara elle-même en arriva à se détendre. Cette histoire de démons ne semblait peut-être pas aussi dramatique et Jim se mit à crier.

\- Au canot ! Nous allons explorer l'île ! Je veux trouver le passage !

Lara aurait bien eut envie de protester, mais Graham n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envi de se faire contredire et puis de toute manière, Alex était sur l'île. Lara rengaina donc ses armes et observa Brown et ses hommes mettre le canot à moteur à l'eau avant d'y sauter à l'intérieur. Graham les rejoint et Lara se laissa glisser la dernière. Le moteur vrombit et ils prirent la direction de l'île. C'était un massif corallien typique avec ses palmiers, rien que bien exceptionnel, ni de dangereux et pourtant, au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à se détendre, une voix caverneuse retentit.

\- Voleurs ! Vous nous avez volés et vous voulez encore nous voler ! Nous le savons, nous lisons en vous ! Vous voulez le trésor ! Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! Vous allez mourir !

A l'écoute de cette menace, Brown et ses hommes plongèrent sur leurs armes. Des cris retentirent de l'île et des formes enflammées se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers l'embarcation. C'étaient de vagues silhouettes humaines, mais baignant dans les flammes.

Aussitôt, les mercenaires ouvrirent le feu, mais Lara comprit que cela ne servait à rien. La jeune femme se retourna vers Graham.

\- Il faut leur rendre ! Jette-leur le médaillon !

\- Non, je veux qu'ils me montrent la cité d'or ! Dit-il en armant le canon fixer à l'arrière du canot.

\- Tes armes ne servent à rien ! Donne-leur ce fichu médaillon !

\- Non ! Hurla Graham.

Les silhouettes étaient toutes proches maintenant et les hommes, comme leur chef, se mirent à ouvrir le feu sur elle. Les balles semblèrent les atteindre un peu, mais ne les ralentir pas. Lara tenta de plonger sur Graham, pour lui arracher le médaillon, mais les démons attaquèrent. Sous le regard de la jeune femme elles consumèrent Brown et deux de ses hommes avant de faire demi-tour pour effectuer un deuxième passage. Lara se retourna vers Graham et lui hurla.

\- Saute !

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle plongea elle-même à l'eau. Le feu n'aimait pas l'eau par nature et elle espéra que les démons ne viendrait pas la chercher jusqu'ici. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas d'autres idées !


	7. Chapter 7

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

En toussotant et en crachant de l'eau, Lara prit pied sur l'île fantôme et se laissa tomber quelques secondes sur le sable. Pour ne pas risquer de se faire consumer elle aussi, elle avait décidé de faire le trajet intégralement sous l'eau et en apnée, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu tout à fait le temps de prendre son souffle. Elle s'autorisa quelques respirations profondes avant que des cris d'horreur ne lui parviennent. Aussitôt, elle poussa sur ses bras et tourna la tête, observant les démons de flammes en train d'achever les derniers hommes de Brown se trouvant sur le canot de manière impitoyable.

L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme se demanda si Graham faisait lui aussi parti des victimes, mais elle n'allait perdre son temps à tenter de le définir. Elle avait bien mieux à faire. Elle devait disparaître et retrouver la trace de West. S'il était encore sur cette île, elle allait le retrouver.

Lara se redressa donc et courut en direction de la forêt qui bordait la rive. Le couvert des arbres la protégerait pour un temps de la cruauté des démons enflammés. En pénétra sous le couverte, elle marcha sur un objet qui craqua sous son pied. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et se pencha. Sous les feuilles et le sable, elle ramassa un téléphone portable qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il appartenait visiblement à West. Au moins, il avait eu la même idée qu'elle, se mettre à l'abri. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, c'était le retrouver !

La jeune femme reprit donc sa course à travers les arbres. Il y avait une impression dérangeante dans cette île. Celle d'être sans cesse observé. Ce n'était pas anodin, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien planer au-dessus de sa tête ! Sans savoir s'il pourrait lui servir, Lara glissa donc le téléphone dans sa poche et reprit sa route, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol pour tenter de trouver une autre trace du passage de son ami.

Toutefois, une étrange sensation lui fit relever la tête assez vite. Entre les branches des arbres, elle vit passer des formes enflammées. Les démons étaient là, planant au-dessus des cimes et elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un abri. Par chance, elle aperçut une grotte en face d'elle et sans réellement réfléchir, elle plongea à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme venait juste de disparaître dans l'ombre lorsque les démons enflammés se glissèrent sous les arbres. Aucun d'eux ne soupçonna sa présence et ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la petite île.

...

A l'intérieur de la galerie, il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Lara glissa une main à son sac à dos et attrapa une torche qu'elle craqua pour faire de la lumière. La lueur verte éclaire son chemin. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle rebrousse chemin, mais si West avait fait preuve d'un peu de jugeote, il aurait compris lui aussi que ce tunnel était son seul salut face aux démons qui attendaient dehors. Lara progressa donc à pas lents, l'oreille aux aguets, attentive à tous les bruits. Des bruits qui, pour le moment, étaient parfaitement inexistants, comme les couloirs alternatifs, ce qui la fit un peu tiquer.

Dans une grotte, il n'était pas inhabituel de trouver des tunnels secondaires, mais là, il n'y avait rien… juste ce tunnel principal qui semblait descendre dans les entrailles de l'île. Ce n'était pas normal !

Sa main libre glissa à son holster, pendant que son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle avait raison. Une lueur provenait de la fin du tunnel, une lueur de plus en plus vive.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Lara balança sa torche dans un recoin sombre où elle finit de se consumer avant de continuer sa progression. La lueur devenait de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus violente et lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du tunnel la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'emplirent de stupeur car là, devant elle, ce n'était pas un feu qui brûlait c'était toute une ville qui irradiait, une ville bâti intégralement en or… L'une des neufs cités d'or perdues. Graham avait raison… L'île fantôme cachait bien une entrée pour l'une des cités !


	8. Chapter 8

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

La vision était tout bonnement surréaliste. Lara savait qu'elle devait bouger, ne pas rester là, parce qu'elle était trop à découvert, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tellement elle était captivé par le spectacle. Oh, pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses étranges, imaginaires ou impossibles, mais là… C'était différent… C'était l'un des 9 cités d'or… Une légende qui parcourait toute l'Amérique du Sud depuis l'époque des Conquistadors et qui était en train de se concrétiser là, devant elle.

Lara frémit doucement et décida de faire un pas. Il y avait des démons de feu au dehors et un aventurier qu'elle devait retrouver, mais pour le moment, elle était tout bonnement fascinée.

Lentement la jeune femme avança sur le sentier pavé littéralement de lingots qui prenait naissance à la sortie du tunnel et descendait en direction de la ville. Une ville brillante, majestueuse, mais qui lui semblait étrangement vide. Est-ce que les démons de feu avaient tué tous les habitants ?

La jeune femme pénétra dans le cœur de la cité. Aux aguets, elle observa les alentours, prête à se défendre, mais aucun ennemi ne semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus. Lara arriva donc sur une place au centre de laquelle se trouvait un trône. Un léger haussement de sourcils fit comprendre que cela lui paraissait insolite. Les trônes se trouvaient au centre des palais, pas en plein milieu d'une place publique. Toutefois, elle se rapprocha.

Sa main effleura les accoudoirs et le dossier. Ils étaient gravés de symboles appartenant aux différentes cultures précolombiennes. Cela n'avait pas de sens, mais c'était une réalité.

Alors qu'elle observait encore les symboles, Lara sentir soudainement un étrange courant d'air. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se redressa et recula d'un pas en dégainant ses armes. Les démons enflammés étaient dehors, mais ils pouvaient très bien exister d'autres types de démons dans cette cité déserte. Des vagues dorées se créèrent autour du trône, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Les vagues s'assemblèrent et formèrent une silhouette. Une silhouette qui finit par prendre vie, prenant l'apparence d'une femme aztèque couronné d'un soleil. Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent Lara qui la menaçait toujours de son arme et elle leva une main.

\- Ton arme ne sert à rien.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger. Les démons vous obéissent ?

\- Ce sont nos gardiens. Les Cité d'Or attirent les convoitises depuis des millénaires. Les pauvres diables qui les cherchent pour la richesse ont tous sombré dans la folie. C'est aussi ce qu'il te guette… Cette malédiction est éternelle.

\- Alors je ne risque rien.

\- Tu es bien présomptueuse ! Tu penses donc que la malédiction t'épargnera.

\- Non, je sais qu'elle m'épargnera !

\- Tous ceux qui cherchent ces cités en soufre, tu ne m'as donc pas entendu ?

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas à la recherche de votre cité. Vos rues en or, vos bâtiments flamboyants, je m'en moque.

\- Tu ne cherches pas le trésor et pourtant tu es là. C'est un paradoxe. A moins que tu te crois plus intelligente que moi ?

\- Vous êtes tellement focalisé sur votre trésor que vous oubliez ce qui est réellement important.

\- J'oublie ?

\- Oui, dit Lara en acceptant de baisses ses armes. Je me moque de tout cet or parce que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je cherche un ami qui a été enrôlé pour une mauvaise raison et qui est ici, sur cette île. Je le sais.

\- Un ami ?

\- Oui, un homme, blond, à peine plus grand que moi, les yeux bleus. Je sais qu'il est ici. Le tout est de savoir si vous l'avez tué ou non.

\- Qui est-il pour toi ?

\- Un ami agaçant, mais un ami quand même. Je suis venu le chercher pour le ramener chez nous.

\- Tu ne cherches que cet homme ? Le trésor ne t'intéresse réellement pas ?

\- Non… Et si vous avez un moyen de le vérifier. Je vous en prie, faites !

La femme observa Lara avec un air plus intense, elle se pencha, comme si elle tentait de la sonder, puis se renversa à l'arrière dans son trône. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ton honnêteté est rafraichissante. Tu cherches donc ton ami.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- En effet… Il est ici en ce moment même.


	9. Chapter 9

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

Lara fronça les sourcils, détaillant l'entité qui était toujours assise devant elle dans le trône.

\- Ici ? Dans cette cité ?

\- Oui, répondit la femme.

\- Et il est en vie ?

\- Pour le moment.

\- Alors je veux le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas. Nous l'avons condamné à mort.

\- Comment ?

\- Ses intentions ne sont pas les vôtres. Il est venu pour nous voler.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il a été embrigadé dans cette aventure pour de l'argent et par un homme peu recommandable qui l'a abusé en jouant sur sa crédulité, mais je le connais, si je lui parle il renoncera au trésor.

\- Tu parais bien sûr de toi.

\- Cela nous est déjà arrivé. Alors ? Je veux le voir.

\- Soit. Je vais te mener à lui, mais s'il tente de voler quoi que ce soit, je dis à nos gardiens de vous éliminer sur le champ, même toi qui n'es pas venu dans ce but.

\- Pas de problème. Je tiens le pari

OooO

Circuler dans cette cité d'or était assez dérangeant. Il y avait de l'or et des joyaux partout, même dans le couloir menant au cachot, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus glauque selon son point de vue. La femme marchait devant elle, circulant en légèreté dans les dédales de couloirs. La pileuse de tombes la suivait en silence. Il y avait tellement de richesses qu'elle ressentait presque une étrange sensation d'overdose et puis, elle était concentrée sur un autre objectif : sortir de là avec West sans se faire griller sur place par les démons gardiens.

Devant elle, la femme déverrouilla une lourde porte et pénétra dans un des cachots. Lara ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'elle était dans une prison, pourtant, la présence de l'or ne lui masqua plus lorsqu'elle découvrit Alex, pendu par les bras à des chaines, la tête penchée sur la poitrine. Une profonde coupure marquait sa joue gauche. Du sang et des déchirures sur sa chemise, lui fit aussi comprendre qu'il devait être blessé. La jeune femme se retourna vers la femme.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était prisonnier, pas qu'il était blessé.

\- Il est en vie. C'est déjà bien pour un voleur.

Lara lutta contre son envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête et s'approcha de son ami. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et manipula doucement sa tête.

\- Hey ! Alex ! Alex !

West ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais à force de se faire secouer doucement, il finit par entrouvrir les yeux en grognant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lara.

\- C'est ça, ouvre les yeux.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de son ami. Il secoua un peu la tête et cligna des yeux.

\- Croft ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, je crois que je suis venu sauver tes fesses.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'en avais besoin ?

\- Tu es enfermé dans un cachot, en or, mais un cachot.

\- Graham est venu te chercher ?

\- Graham est un danger. Je vais t'ôter ses chaînes et te sortir de là.

\- Les démons…

\- J'ai passé un pacte. Si tu ne touches à rien, si tu t'engages à ne rien voler, alors nous pourrions partir d'ici, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, marmonna West en se redressant un peu.

Lara sourit et tendit la main à la femme. Cette dernière lui tendit une clé et d'un geste rapide, elle déverrouilla les chaînes qui retenaient prisonnier son ami. Après plusieurs jours emprisonnés, West s'écroula en avant. Lara le réceptionna et glissa l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules.

\- Bien, appuie-toi sur moi le temps que tes jambes reviennent.

Alex ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se laissa peser de tout son poids sur la jeune femme. Lara le laissa faire et se tourna vers la femme.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de remonter, votre cité est magnifique, mais nous n'avons pas réellement envie de nous attarder…


	10. Chapter 10

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

Lara aida Alex à remonter les escaliers menant au cachot tout en ressentant un certains malaise. La femme, cette étrange entité qui semblait régner sur la cité était derrière elle et non devant comme pour descendre. Cela avait l'art de la faire frémir. Elle détestait savoir qu'un danger se trouvait dans son dos parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe, si un geste ne lui plaisait pas elle les donnerait en pâture aux démons qui avaient massacrés les hommes de Graham et sans doute lui pour la même occasion étant donné qu'il avait refusé de leur redonnait ce fichu morceau du trésor.

Contre elle, Lara sentit Alex bouger un peu pour se redresser et sa main pressa son épaule.

\- Je crois que ça va mieux.

\- Parfait, cela va nous permettre de sortir rapidement d'ici.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en silence, donnant l'impression de chercher ses mots avant de murmurer plus bas dans un souffle.

\- Merci Lara.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, touchée par la sincérité qu'elle avait perçue dans ces deux mots. Elle le gratifia donc d'un sourire franc et répondit sur le même ton.

\- Attends donc que nous soyons réellement sortis de là pour me remercier.

Alex rit doucement et les deux amis sortirent enfin du tunnel qui remontait de la prison dorée. Dans leur dos, ils sentirent l'entité se mettre à bouger curieusement et la femme les dépassa, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre la place centrale de la cité. Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard interrogatif et hâtèrent le pas pour la rejoindre.

Ils la rattrapèrent au moment où elle déboucha sur la place pour se retrouver face à une grande silhouette sombre, une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent sur le champ s'exclamant ensemble.

\- Graham !

Dégoulinant d'eau, le bras gauche sérieusement brûlé, l'homme leur tourna un regard fou.

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu l'as retrouvé finalement.

Lara ne répondit pas. Il paraissait avoir totalement basculé du côté de la folie et ce n'était pas le moment de le provoquer. Elle comprit qu'Alex avait, lui aussi, perçut la menace, car il retira le bras de son épaule, se détachant d'elle et cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait lui servir d'armes en cas de problème.

L'entité protectrice de la cité ne sembla pas en revanche s'émouvoir de sa folie. Depuis des millénaires, elle voyait des hommes tout aussi fou tenter de s'emparer des trésors de la Cité d'Or. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui.

\- Vos intentions sont intéressées, vous n'avez pas à vous trouver ici. Faite demi-tour.

\- Pas à me trouver ici ? J'ai perdu 25 hommes pour arriver sur cette île, je referais demi-tour qu'avec les trésors de cette fichue cité.

\- Le trésor ne vous appartient pas.

\- Parce qu'il vous appartient à vous ? Pourquoi donc le garder dans des grottes ou des palais ? Vous n'en profitez même pas ! Moi je vais en profiter !

\- Ce trésor est un don et une malédiction, je veille dessus depuis des siècles.

\- Eh bien, pas de problème. Je vais prendre le relais.

\- Vous n'aurez rien !

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Graham finit sa phrase en sortant un pistolet de son dos. L'entité fronça les sourcils et leva les bras pour appeler les démons de flammes à elle, mais l'homme ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Avant même que les démons lui viennent en aide, il pressa la détente. Le coup de feu claqua et toucha la femme en pleine tête. Les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, puis elle chancela avant de s'écrouler à l'arrière. Dans sa chute son corps sembla se disloquer et au moment où il frappa le sol, il ne restait plus que des os donc l'apparence montrait qu'ils avaient bien des centaines d'années.

Lara et Alex sursautèrent et Graham se tourna vers eux, un air toujours aussi fou sur le visage.

\- Voilà pour elle, mais vous savez, je ne compte pas partager même si j'avoue que vous m'avez été utile.

Tout aussi brutalement, le canon de son arme se braqua sur Lara et il pressa la détente une nouvelle fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

Lara eut parfaitement conscience du bruit du coup de feu et la jeune femme eut aussi le temps de se dire que cette fois c'était peut-être fini avant de se sentir violemment bousculer. Avant qu'elle n'ait réellement le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva assise par terre. Dans un réflexe, elle tendit les mains juste à temps pour recevoir le corps d'Alex dans ses bras. Alex qui gémit et dont les mains plaquées sur son ventre étaient déjà couvertes de sang.

\- Non ! S'exclama la jeune femme, comprenant qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Alex tenta de lui sourire tout en gémissant et hoquetant de douleur.

\- Pour une fois que… c'est moi qui… peut te sauver.

Lara lui rendit son sourire et caressa doucement son front.

\- Chut, ne parle pas.

Puis, la jeune femme fit glisser ses mains sur les siennes, frémissant en les sentant trembler, et l'aida à compresser sa blessure. En face d'eux, Graham se mit à ricaner.

\- C'est si touchant !

Lara sentit la rage monter en elle et redressa la tête.

\- Tu es fou Graham. Tu ne vois donc pas que tout est terminé !

\- Si ! Et de la manière que je le voulais ! Je suis le maître de la Cité d'Or !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont de la laisser ?

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Graham avec un air choqué.

\- Eux, répliqua Lara pendant que des cris suraigües se firent entendre depuis le tunnel menant à la cité.

Jim Graham sursauta et se retourna juste à temps pour voir les démons enflammés jaillirent dans la salle. Il poussa un cri de rage et leva son arme.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer ici ! Cette cité est à moi ! Vous m'entendez ! A moi ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me priver de mon trésor !

Les démons poussèrent des cris plus stridents tout en portant toute leur attention sur l'homme totalement hystérique. Lara en profita pour passer ses bras sous les épaules d'Alex et le brusqua un peu pour le remettre sur pied. Son ami trembla plus fort, gémit et pesa de tout son poids contre elle. La jeune femme serra les dents et l'encouragea.

\- Accroche-toi. Pendant qu'ils s'occupent de Graham, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Un coup d'œil par le tunnel, lui fit comprendre que cette issue là était impossible. En revanche, elle observa le cours d'eau qui serpentait dans la cité, un cours d'eau qui s'enfonçait dans une autre galerie. Ça, c'était peut-être la solution.

\- Tiens bon West.

Alex gémit et Lara le soutint pour s'engouffrer dans le tunnel secondaire. Derrière eux, ils écoutèrent les hurlements hystériques de Graham se mêler aux cris des démons. Des coups de feu retentirent pendant quelques secondes puis, il y eut un cri déchirant et le calme revint, un calme mortel et effrayant.

Lara tenta de ne pas trop y penser. Elle essaya de progresser le plus vite possible, tirant brutalement son ami blessé parce qu'elle savait que les démons ne feraient peut-être pas la même distinction que pouvait faire l'entité protectrice de la cité. En plus, elle aperçut de la lumière au bout du sombre couloir et sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

La cours d'eau jaillissait par une brèche dans la roche et se jeter dans la mer en contrebas. La cascade était magnifique et en plus, elle leur donnait une porte de sortie. Le canot avait été déchiqueté, mais le bateau de Graham, vide de ses occupants, était toujours là, au large de l'île.

Lara sourit et tourna la tête vers Alex. Son ami était livide, épuisé, et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Lara savait que c'était de la folie déjà en étant en pleine forme, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Dans leur dos, elle perçut les cris des démons enflammés.

Après avoir tué Graham, ils étaient à la recherche des autres intrus qu'ils avaient repérés en jaillissant dans la caverne : eux… Et ils venaient de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel. Dans quelques secondes, ils les auraient rattrapés ! Alors, Lara ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle agrippa fermement le corps de son ami et après avoir reculé d'un pas pour prendre de l'élan, elle se jeta dans le vide au moment où les démons plongeaient sur eux pour les atteindre.


	12. Chapter 12

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**A deux heures du matin, le manoir des Croft paraissait calme et endormi, mais des silhouettes menaçantes risquent de remettre en cause cette ****tranquillité****.**

**Première mini-fic aussi dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors une carte ancienne qui montre l'Océan au large du Mexique et entoure la localisation de l'île de Bermeja. Pourquoi ? Réponse dans l'histoire ;) !**

* * *

**_INTRUSION NOCTURNE_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

L'entrée dans l'eau fut brutale et le choc lui coupa le souffle. Lara faillit même perdre connaissance, mais elle serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas céder, sa vie n'était pas la seule à être en jeu. D'ailleurs, elle prit le temps de plonger plus profondément afin d'agripper le poignet de West, qu'elle avait lâché sous la force de l'impact. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras de son ami, Lara poussa sur ses jambes et gagna la surface.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toussa un peu, crachant de l'eau tout en hissant Alex dont elle plaqua la tête sur son épaule. Une légère angoisse l'étreignit quand elle observa ses yeux clos. De manière un peu brutale, elle lui donna une tape sur la joue pour tenter de le faire reprendre connaissance.

Au bout de la troisième gifle, West gémit et se mit à tousser avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Lara lui sourit.

\- C'est ça. Reste avec moi.

Il ne put lui répondre que par un grognement faible qu'elle prit pour suffisant et se mit à nager en direction du bateau, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière. Les démons enflammés étaient là, devant l'ouverture par laquelle ils avaient sautés, mais ils ne semblaient pas décidés à les pourchasser. La jeune femme se souvint qu'ils avaient attaqué le canot pour récupérer l'objet dérobé par Graham. Eux, comme ils n'avaient rien pris, ne nécessitaient pas qu'ils viennent les achever en dehors de l'île.

La jeune femme serra donc les dents et se concentra sur sa nage pour gagner le bateau, ce n'était pas le moment de céder.

OoooO

A bout de souffle, totalement épuisée par la longue nage qu'elle venait de faire en portant le poids du corps de son ami, Lara laissa tomber West sur le pont du bateau et s'écroula à côté de lui pour reprendre une respiration calme. Toutefois, la jeune femme l'entendit gémir plaintivement et cela suffit à la faire se redresser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser. Elle se mit à genoux et prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains.

\- Hey ! West !

Alex gémit une nouvelle fois et tourna son regard épuisé sur elle. Lara le sentait trembler sous ses doigts tant à cause de l'épuisement que de l'état de choc.

\- Accroche-toi encore un peu. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

...

En essayant de ne pas être trop brusque, Lara laissa tomber Alex sur la couchette de la cabine avant d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Par chance, elle y trouva de quoi à désinfecter, recoudre et bander la plaie et aussi un scalpel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la balle dans sa plaie.

La jeune femme revint donc vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Rapidement, elle finit de déchire son t-shirt pour avoir une vision nette de la plaie. West gémit et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Ça y est finalement, tu te décides à me déshabiller.

Lara lui sourit rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle nettoya le sang, observant ses muscles se crisper sous la douleur avant de le prévenir.

\- Ça risque de ne pas être plus agréable pour toi que pour moi

\- Moi qui pensais que tu avais une vocation d'infirmière.

Lara ne répondit rien et se redressa. Elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui, le bloquant pour ne pas qu'il bouge et lui lança un dernier regard.

\- Fixe le plafond.

Alex eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'elle glissa le scalpel dans la plaie. Le jeune homme s'arqua sous la douleur et poussa un cri, mais la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention. Sous sa lame, elle se concentrait sur la balle qu'elle parvint à retirer assez rapidement. La plaie saignait de nouveau de manière abondante et elle se dépêcha de la compresser, s'étonnant sur le fait que les cris aient cessé. Toutefois, elle comprit rapidement que la douleur avait été trop violente. Sous son effet, West avait perdu connaissance. Lui qui était déjà épuisé par sa captivité, elle allait devoir faire vite. Si elle voulait le sauver.

OoooO

Lara noua un solide bandage autour de la poitrine de son ami toujours inconscient. Elle avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et l'avait recousu avant de le bander. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa joue moite qu'elle caressa doucement. Il avait de la fièvre. Ce n'était pas bon signe, mais elle n'avait rien pour l'aider. Alors la jeune femme se releva et sortit de la cabine pour monter au poste de pilotage. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la côte, en moins d'une heure elle serait au port.

Elle mit donc les moteurs en marche, tournant un regard distrait en direction de l'île pour voir si les démons ne venaient pas dans leur direction, mais elle se figea. L'océan était d'huile, s'étendant sur des milles à l'horizon… Il n'y avait plus d'île, elle avait disparu…


End file.
